My Memories!
by knz97
Summary: This is a story mainly about Rachael and Finn! I am writing it as I am Rachael and is in past tense. This is my first story on so please review and give constructive critisism. I will write more if i get good reviews! Please subscribe!


To begin this story, I want to say that this is a true story of my life. A very special, and important time in my life. Yes it will be in past tense but that's because I'm telling you the story. Thank You!

Rachael

As I walk into the room, I immediately sit down, eagerly waiting. Everyone looked at me. They knew the star had arrived!

It was a typical day at Glee. Quinn was cuddling with Puck, Tina was singing with Artie, Mercadez was discussing song choices with Kurt, and I was talking to Finn! Everything was good.

"How was your weekend?" Finn asked me.

"Fine, how about yours?" I asked with interest.

"UGH! I wanted to see you so bad! It was hard for me not to go to your house."

"Why didn't you?" I asked worried.

"Because your dads kicked me out remember?"

I thought back to last week when both of my dads walked into my room to find Finn there.

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

The bell rang for the end of class. Finn smiled and entwined his hand in mine. We walked into the overcrowded hallway, and made our way to _my_ next class. As we walked to the door, Finn let go of my hand and kissed me on the cheek. He ran towards Spanish as I quickly walked to my seat in the front row. We began class right when the bell rang. The first question to get our head juices' flowing was, "What is pi?" While everyone scrambled to get there calculators out, I rose my hand.

"Rachael?"

"3.141592654" I answered proudly.

"Correct!"

After that I lost focus, which is nothing like me but I was distracted. Finn said he had a surprise for me. I wondered what it was.

The bell finally rang! I jumped out of my seat and ran to my locker where Finn was awaiting patiently. When he saw me he grabbed me by the waist and gave me a ginormous hug! I pulled away and dialed my combination. 17-40-12.

After I put everything into my locker, I shut it gently. Finn immediately took my hand and pulled me towards the gazebo that's in the back of the school. (Its used for dances!) We walked down the gravel walkway until we reached the stairs. As we climbed them, Finn twirled me around. I giggled as we began dancing. We stopped right in the bulls-eye of the hardwood floor. The sun was beginning to set, so I thought it was the perfect time to tell him exactly how I felt.

I looked up at him and gave him a small smile. He pulled me into a hug.

"You know I love you right?" I asked him. He pulled out of the hug, and by the look on his face I could tell he didn't. We stared at each other for a while. He looked like he wanted to say something but he couldn't get it out. The silence was killing me, and I could tell he didn't love me back by the lack of emotion in his eyes. My eyes began to tear up. I couldn't let him see me like that. I gave him a very weak and forceful smile then ran away. The part that probably hurt me the most was that even though he didn't say anything, his eyes got glassy also, and the whole time on the gazebo his eyes didn't leave mine. The next day was awkward. Especially at Glee. We had to sing my favorite duet together, but we could tell we weren't into it. He could tell I as hurt. When Glee was over I went to go talk to him but he walked right past me. I watched as he hurried to catch up with Puck to go to Spanish. Every one of his steps I heard, and every sound broke my heart more. But I couldn't let that get to me. I had to stay strong. "I am a woman," I said to myself. "And I'm not about to let some man tear me down" At least I hoped.

This continued for at least a week and a half. Then that one day I didn't try and talk to him, Finn walked up to me and pulled me to the side of the hallway.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed with fright.

"We need to talk." He answered. Everyone knows that those are the four worst words that can be used in one sentence together. I gulped and took a deep breath.

"Can I come to your house tonight?" He asked.

"Uhhh…" I started

"Great ill be there at 5:15 on the dot!" He said cutting me off. He walked away and I walked to my locker. As I got all my homework into my bag, I thought of the worst. But the worst was s terrible I can't bear to tell you now. I lowly walked out the front doors of the high school and ran to my dad's car.

"Dad?" I said shyly.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Finn's coming over tonight."

"….Uh…what time?"

"5:15, why?"

"Because your dads' bringing me out to dinner tonight at 5."

"So! He can still come over!" We began to drive off.

At 4:56, both my dads were staring at me, waiting to go to dinner. Worried about me being home alone with a boy.

"Recite the home alone with a boy rules." Both my dads said creepily at the same time.

"No kissing, no going into my room, no taking a shower, and keep a phone near by." I said counting them off with my fingers.

"Good" they said while leaving.

At 5:15 Finn rang my door bell. I opened the door for him and he walked inside and sat on the couch.

"Where are they?" He asked, and immediately I knew he was talking about my dads'.

"Dinner" I replied as I sat down next to him. He turned towards me and took my hands. I did the same. His eyes looked tired but his face looked so passionate that I could have sworn he was going to kiss me. But instead he said,

"I know I've hurt you, I know I've made you cry, and I'm sorry," He took a deep breath. "I have strong feelings for you but I don't know about love. It's a really strong word and I'm not positive I feel it. I definitely feel weird every time I'm by you. My stomach begins to feel…weird. I breathe heavy, and all I wanna do is hold you. No please don't cry. Please!" I began to cry but not out of sadness, out of joy. He loves me!

"You love me!" I say quietly

"What?"  
"You do love me!" I say louder.

"But…how do you know?"

"Because I feel the exact same way when I see you, and I know I love you!"

He smiles huge and gives me a hug that I still wish would have never ended.

"I love you Rachael!" He said

"I love you too Finn!"

A.N:THIS IS MY FIRST STORY ON SO IF IT'S NOTH THAT GOOD SORRY! BUT PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST 3 I'M NOT GOING TO WRITE MORE!


End file.
